The Chosen One's Children
by Haley-Belle
Summary: After his 6th year of Hogwarts, Harry arrives at Privet only to be informed of a few major surprises.
1. Chapter 1 Suprises

**Hello readers! This is just a story that I had in my head for a while now and have finally put into words. This will most likely be a Harry/Daphne story. It starts off with it being Harry/OC though. I hope that everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not having a good year. His 6th year at Hogwarts had just ended and he was on his way back to Privet Drive to stay with his relatives. Dumbledore's death was really hard on him. He had started to look at Dumbledore as a grandfather and a mentor. The past year, Dumbledore had been training Harry in all kinds of magic and fighting while also showing him more on Voldemort's life and how he survived. Apparently, Voldemort had made 2 horcruxes, which were soul containers, and this allowed him to survive the rebounding killing curse. Harry had already destroyed one, Tom Riddle's diary, in his 2nd year.

After arriving at the station, he said goodbye to all of his friends and the DA members. He had continued the DA from last year while also adding some new members. The most unexpected members were the 4 Slytherins: Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. They were different from the rest of their housemates and didn't believe in blood purity. Harry had come quite close to the Slytherins(Daphne in particular) and was able to let his more cunning side out around them. He had been repressing it since starting Hogwarts and was starting to get tired of playing the part of the perfect Gryffindor.

Harry crossed the barrier into the Muggle part of the station and quickly found his uncle. He thought that his uncle looked to be in an even worse mood than he usually was and that was saying something. He went up to his uncle and all his uncle did was motion for him to get in the car. He thought that this was quite strange.

As they drove to Privet Drive, Harry couldn't hep but think of his summer there last year. He had been pretty depressed over Sirius's death but decided that Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to mope over it. So instead, Harry had gotten a girlfriend. You see, Harry had changed from the skinny, short boy that he once was. Last summer, he had stood at 6'1" and was starting to develop a very muscular figure from training that he had begun while at Hogwarts. Now, he was 6'3" and had an almost perfect body from all of the training that Dumbledore had put him through. He was ready to see his girlfriend, Adara Jones, after not seeing her for 9 months. She was a petite girl with long golden blonde hair that was in beach curls and grey eyes that always had a sparkle in them. Their relationship had sprung up soon after he had arrived at Number 4 last summer and had progressed quickly. He had left a week before September 1st with the promise to see her next summer because there was no contact at his school, or at least he said. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her and was going to tell her about magic when he next saw her.

They arrived at Number 4 and Uncle Vernon quickly rushed Harry into the house. Before Harry could carry his trunk up to his room, Uncle Vernon said," Boy, we need to speak to you. Get in the living room."

Harry sat his trunk next to the stairs wondering what this was about. He didn't think that he had done anything to upset them yet, but his mere presence sometimes made them mad, so he didn't think anything of it. He walked into the living room and sat in an armchair across from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. As soon as he sat down, his uncle asked," Now, boy were you in a relationship with that Jones girl last year?"

Harry didn't understand what Uncle Vernon was getting at, so he just nodded his head and said," Yes, she is my girlfriend and I am looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Why are you asking me this?"

This time Aunt Petunia spoke," Because you got that poor girl pregnant! She is going to give birth to your freakish offspring any day now!"

To say that Harry was shocked would be in understatement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. On one hand he was shocked that all of the protection that they used didn't work, but on the other hand he was ecstatic to think that the girl he loved was going to give birth to their child any day now. He was worried that they were a little young to take care of a baby, but was glad to finally have a family.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Aunt Petunia got up to answer it. She talked for a few moments before coming back into the room. " It seems that your freak child is arriving now. The Jones's told us to meet them at the hospital."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and Harry was dropped off at the entrance before the Dursleys sped off. Harry was rushed into a room where he saw Adara laying on the bed. Harry quickly strode over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him and said." Hello, love. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't contact you at that school of yours."

"It's okay Dara. I'm here now. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. You probably didn't want to get pregnant at 16."

"Harry, I don't care. Yes, it is a lot sooner than I wanted to start a family, but I'm glad that it is at least with you. I love you Harry, and I can't wait until we can finally see our son or daughter," Adara said before leaning up and kissing Harry. They only kissed for a moment before Adara had to lie back down because of contractions. Harry gripped her hand whle she grimaced.

Soon, the contractions stopped, but Harry still held her hand. He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips and told her," I love you too. After this I have something important to tell you." She nodded her head, and they sat together and talked about what had happened for them this year. Harry couldn't help but think that she looked gorgeus with her stomach swollen with his child.

* * *

After a few hours, Adara was finally ready to give birth. Adara decided that she didn't want Harry in the room with her. He was soon informed of the birth of their son. Surprisingly, Adara soon gave birth to a girl 15 minutes after their son. Harry was overjoyed. He not only had a son to be his heir, but also a little girl to spoil. He settled into a chair in the lobby, waiting to be told that he could see his children and girlfriend.

A half hour later, a doctor came up to him. "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded his head. "Then I regret to inform you that Adara Jones has passed away due to complications during childbirth. I offer my condolences."

**Well there you have it. My newest story. I will try to update this story along with "A Shocking Inheritance" as many times as I can.**

**I'm sorry that I ended on a cliffhanger and a sad note, but I thought that it was a good ending to the beginning. The way I want this story to go means that Adara has to be out of the picture somehow. If you have any questions, let me know and I hope to be able to answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

**Hello readers! Here is the new chapter!**

**I've decided that since this is an AU world, a timeline would help people better understand this story.**

**1st-4th years are the same as canon.**

**5th year- The same plot, but instead of Harry being all moody, he starts to train in magic and physical conditioning. **

**Summer after 5th year- Harry is depressed over Sirius's death, but decides to not mope around. He starts a relationship with Adara Jones that leads to Adara getting pregnant, though Harry doesn't know that until the next summer. They fall in love, and Harry leaves a week before September 1st to go to the Weasley's house with the promise to see Adara the next summer.**

**6th year- Dumbledore trains Harry in many forms of magic including Leglimency, Occlumency, and Animagus transformation. He is also trained in hand-to-hand combat and how to fight with the sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore informs Harry that Voldemort has made 2 horcruxes to try and cheat death. The horcruxes are the diary and the diadem. At the end of the year, Snape kills Dumbledore, but Malfoy was unable to fix the cabinet so the Death Eaters are unable to get into the school.**

**As you know the story starts after 6th year, so Harry is now 16, almost 17. The Golden Trio will not go on a horcrux hunt, but they will be researching about horcruxes and how to defeat Voldemort.**

**I hope that helps anyone that was confused.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter. :(**

Chapter 2

Harry was shocked at what he just heard. His love, the mother of his children had _died_. He could barely believe this. He walked up to a nurse and asked to see his children He was led to the nursery and his twins were pointed out to him.

The twins were laying side by side in a bassinet. Harry could tell that his son would end up looking just like him if the tuft of black hair was anything to go by. His daughter, though, only had a small patch of blonde hair on top of her head. He guessed that she would end up looking just like mother.

After looking at his children for a little longer, a nurse came up to him with the twin's birth certificates. "Sir, we need to have names for the twins. What would you like to name them?"

Harry that a moment before saying," My son's name will be James Orion Potter, and my daughter will be Calantha Adara Potter."

The nurse wrote the names down before handing Harry a copy. She then said," You should be able to bring your children home tomorrow morning." Harry nodded his head, and with one last look at his babies, left the hospital and went to Gringotts.

* * *

After arriving at Gringotts, Harry went up to a teller and asked," Can I speak to the Potter account manager please?" The teller looked at him a second before nodding. Soon, a goblin with a crest that he recognized as his family's came into the lobby. The goblin motioned for Harry to follow him.

The duo soon arrived at an office and the goblin sat behind the desk before motioning for Harry to sit in front of him. The goblin scrutinized Harry a moment before saying," I am the Potter account manager, Runeloch. What are you in need of assistance of, Lord Potter?"

"What do you mean, Lord Potter? I wasn't aware of that fact."

Runeloch looked shocked for a second. "You mean you aren't aware of your inheritance?"

"No, I am only aware that the Potters are a rich family and I have more than 1 vault. Dumbledore was going to explain more to me this summer but he died recently."

"Well, the Potters are an extremely rich family. Not many people know how much that the Potters actually have because they generally don't flaunt their wealth like the Malfoys do. The Potters have 3 vaults: the monetary vault, the heirloom vault, and the furniture vault. The Potters are wealthier than most of the Pureblood families combined. You are the richest wizard in all of Magical England. You may even be the richest man in regular England also. You have a number of properties all over the world and 4 in Britain. I am getting off track, though. What was your purpose of meeting with me today?"

Harry was overwhelmed with all that he had just learned. He hadn't known that his family was this rich. Sure, he thought that he would be able to live comfortably without too many worries, but he never expected this. "I came here to find out if I had any place to stay for the summer and to see if I could write a will. You have already cleared up half of what I came here for so I will I be able to write a will here?"

"Yes, Lord Potter, I am sure that can be arranged."

* * *

Harry arranged his wills so that James and Calantha would inherit everything if he were to die. He knew his friends would want something, but his children were more important. He then chose a property to move into when he had the twins. He decided to go to Potter Manor, his ancestral home. Finally, he went to get some money to buy what was needed for the twins. He knew that Adara had probably bought some things, but he wasn't sure what and she had been expecting a single baby not twins.

Runeloch gave him the Potter ring before he left the and told him that all he had to do was tap the ring with his wand and say Potter Manor to arrive there.

Harry decided to go to the hospital and check on James and Calantha before shopping and going to Potter Manor. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and headed out into Muggle London. Harry put his wand out to signal the Knight Bus. As he got on and headed to the hospital, Harry couldn't help but think of all of the changes that the past day had for him. He knew that more would come to change in the coming days. He just hoped it would be for the better.

**Okay, there is Chapter 2. I apologize for ending things there, but I have been working on this for a while and thought that it would be okay to end there. **

**I hope to be able to update next week because this is my last week of school before Winter Break. I should be able to update a few times a week starting next week. **

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories. Your opinions matter to me. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. **

**I have had a few questions about Calantha's name. Calantha is a type of flower which follows the pattern that Harry's mother and aunt were named in. I decided to follow that pattern for any girl children in this story that are related to Harry i.e. his own future children or Dudley's. Adara is obviously Calantha's mother's name so I put that as her middle name. I think that James's name is obvious though so I won't explain it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Upon arriving at the hospital, Harry quickly made his way to the nursery so that he could see his twins. He gazed at them for a while before a nurse came up to him. It was the same one from earlier that day. She looked at Harry a second before asking," Would you like to hold your children?" Harry nodded to her. She went inside the nursery and came back out with 2 bundle in her arms. She handed them to Harry and he settled each of the children into the crooks of each arm.

Harry just stared at the babies for a while before saying," Hello, James and Calantha." As if recognizing their names, James and Calantha opened theirs eyes to look at him. James at his mother's grey eyes that always reminded Harry of a storm cloud and Calantha had Harry's shocking emerald eyes. Harry just got lost in the moment looking at his children. He had to blink back tears thinking that Adara should have been here with him, holding their children with pride in their eyes. _I will not cry. Crying will get me nowhere,_ Harry thought to himself. He had learned this lesson pretty early at the Dursleys.

Suddenly, Harry heard a commotion. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Adara's parents, came into the nursery in a rush. When Mrs. Jones saw him with the twins in his arms, her face started to turn red. "YOU FILTHY BASTARD! YOU ARE THE REASON MY SWEET ADARA GOT PREGNANT AND DIED! AND YOU JUST STAND THERE WITH YOUR DEMON SPAWN THAT KILLED HER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! I TRIED TO WARN HER FROM YOU LAST SUMMER BUT LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US!" By now, everyone was looking at the exchange that was going on between the Jones's and Harry. Harry could see that Mr. Jones was trying to calm down his wife, but it wasn't working.

Harry took a breath before saying," Mrs. Jones don't you think it would be better to have this conversation in a more private place? You should calm down some before you upset James and Calantha."

Mrs. Jones studied Harry a moment before saying in a near whisper," Upset James and Calantha? Is that what you named the spawn that killed my sweet daughter? Well I've had enough! I do not want to see or hear anything about the little monsters that killed my daughter! We have brought all of the crap that Adara bought for the devils. We don't want to hear a word from you ever again!" As Mrs. Jones spoke, her voice got steadily louder. She then turned away and walked out from the nursery. Mr. Jones l looked at Harry and the twins before following his wife.

Harry was shocked. He hadn't thought of Adara's parents much but thought that they would at least like to get to know the last piece of Adara had. He was obviously mistaken. He looked back down at James and Calantha and couldn't believe that someone would turn them away. They were the most precious thing he had ever seen.

He soon had to hand the twins back to the nurse. He promised that he would be back the next morning to take them back home with him. Harry went into the room that the nurses had put all of the baby stuff and the things that he had brought with him and quickly shrank all of it. He then walked out of the hospital and into an alley near it. Harry took out his ring and tapped it with his wand before saying," Potter Manor."

* * *

Harry landed in front of a large house. It was 3 floors and had a lake situated to the right and forest on the other side and back. He started walking to the house that he decided must be Potter Manor.

As Harry entered the doors, he heard a pop and Dobby appeared beside him. "Dobby, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be at Hogwarts?"

Dobby nervously twisted his ears. "Harry Potter sir, I's not bonded to Hoggy-warts. I's bonded to you in Harry Potter's second year after you freed Dobby from mean master. I's not be telling you because Harry's Grangy would have been upset at Harry Potter and Dobby wouldn't like that."

"It's okay Dobby. I understand. You still haven't explained why you are here though?"

"Dobby knows that Harry Potter sir has little witch and wizard that be's needing a house through house-elf bond and started to clean the great Harry Potter's manor. Is Harry Potter mad at Dobby?"

Harry couldn't stay mad at Dobby when Dobby looked at him with his big eyes. "Yes Dobby, I forgive you but ask me next time okay? Now is there a nursery somewhere in here for the twins?" At this Dobby nodded and lead Harry into a room on the second floor. It was in a shade of light gold and had two bassinets in it. There wasn't much furniture in there, but Harry unshrank the products that Mr. and Mrs. Jones had left him. He left the job of arranging the furniture and putting away the supplies to Dobby who insisted.

Harry made his way to the master bedroom and climbed into the bed with his clothes from the day still on. He was exhausted from everything that had happened and was soon drifting to sleep with only thoughts of bringing the twins home in his head.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I hope that any questions that were asked were answered but if they weren't, ask away. **

**I will probably be able to update in a few days, but don't be disappointed if I don't. **

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories. Your opinions matter to me so please continue to do so. **


	4. Chapter 4 Ron and Hermione

**Okay here is the next installment in the story. I hope that everyone likes it. Hermione and Ron are brought into it at this point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

_ Harry was laying in the grass beside Adara. They were beneath a willow tree in the park near their respective houses on Privet Drive. They just lay there content until Adara said," Harry, if we ever had kids, what would you like to name them?"_

_ Harry had to think a second about this. Ever since he had heard the prophecy, he thought that he wouldn't live to have children. Now, since he met Adara, he wanted to live and start a family with her. "Well, if we had a boy I would like to name him after my father and godfather. If we had a girl, I would like to name her with a flower name in honor of my mother's family. Why are you asking me these questions?"_

_ Adara just looked at him and smiled a second before leaning over and kissing Harry. She snuggled into his arms before saying," No reason, just wanted to know."_

* * *

Harry jolted awake. That memory was from the day before he had left Privet Drive last summer. _She couldn't have known then could she?, _Harry thought. _She must have been thinking about the future._ His heart still ached that Adara couldn't raise the twins with him. He knew that she would have made an amazing mother.

Harry checked the time and saw that it was 8 A.M. He grabbed some clothes before getting the shower. Harry, seeing the state of the clothes he had, decided that he needed to go shopping sometime soon. He quickly finished getting ready and walked downstairs. As he walked into the dining room, Dobby popped in," Dobby be having the great Harry Potter's food on table in minutes. Will Harry Potter sir please have a seat."

Harry thanked Dobby and took a seat at the head of the table. Dobby quickly returned with a delicious looking breakfast that.

As Harry ate, he thought of all the things that he needed to do today. First and foremost would be to pick the twins up from the hospital. Then, he needed to contact Hermione and Ron. He trusted them with the knowledge of James and Calantha though he didn't want too many people to know about them. Next, he needed to find out what was left in Potter Manor from when his parents lived here.

He soon finished eating and apperated to the hospital where James and Calantha where. He walked in and went to the front desk where a young-looking receptionist sat. "Excuse me, but I am here to pick up my children, James and Calantha Potter." The receptionist looked at him before blushing slightly. Although he was only 16-almost-17, he looked as though he was in his 20s and was quite attractive, not that he recognized that fact though.

The receptionist said," Yes, the doctors in the nursery informed me that you would be here soon. Just head on up to the nursery to get them. They also wanted me to inform you that the Jones's have had their daughter's body put in a funeral home and left a message for you. Here you go." She handed him a note.

It read: _Potter, we want nothing to do with you and your devil spawn. If you show up at my daughter's funeral, you will be thrown out. Mrs. Jones_

Harry thanked the receptionist before walking to the nursery. Harry signed all of the needed forms and paid the hospital bills with the Gringotts card that he had forgotten that Runeloch had given him before he left the bank yesterday. It linked directly to his vaults in Gringotts. He was then handed his twins. He left the hospital with the twins in his arms and quickly headed back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Harry spent the next few hours just holding his children. They were good babies, and hardly cried at all. After Harry had fed them and put them down for naps in the nursery, he started to explore the manor. He started on the 1st floor. He found a dining room, a ballroom, the kitchens, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a study. Harry decided that the outside of the house must be an illusion because the inside was much too big for a house that size. Harry then went to the 2nd floor. besides the master bedroom and nursery, there was a master bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom, 5 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms that were connected to each bedroom. He finally reached the 3rd floor and was amazed at what he found. It was a huge area for training with a library that could rival Hogwarts's. He knew where he would be doing his training this summer.

Harry, after looking at the training room some more, went down to the study. He found some parchment and quills there and started a letter to Hermione first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I know that I saw you just a few days ago, but I find myself in need of some help. Do you think that you could come to my new residence please. Just tap this paper with your wand and say "Manor" and you will appear here. Also, could you not say anything about what you may find out here. I'd appreciate it._

_Please come here if you can,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I have a huge library now. Just saying._

After rereading it, he was happy with the way his letter sounded. He then started on Ron's.

_Ron, _

_ Hey mate. I saw you just a few days ago but could you come here and help me with something. I'd appreciate it a lot if you could come and not say anything about what you may find here. If you decide to come, just tap this letter with your wand and say "Manor". _

_Harry_

Harry looked over his letters one more time before calling Hedwig. She landed on his desk and stuck out her leg. He told her," These letters go to Hermione and Ron, okay girl." Hedwig just looked at him with her large intelligent eyes and nodded. She flew out the window and was soon just a speck in the sky.

Suddenly, Harry heard a cry ring out. He rushed to the nursery and saw Calantha laying in her crib bawling. He gently picked her up and rocked her a little bit. She continued to cry and so he decided that she probably needed her diaper changed. After he changed her diaper, she stopped crying and just stared up at him. He picked her up and rocked her a little longer until she drifted off to sleep again. As soon as she fell asleep, James woke up crying. Harry carefully put Calantha back in her bassinet before picking James up. He changed James diaper and calmed him down. He decided to rock James like he did Calantha and hoped that she would go back to sleep like she did.

Just as James went back to sleep and he layed him back in his bassinet, he heard a familar voice behind him say," Harry James Potter, you have some explaining to do." There standing in the doorway was Hermione Granger with a remorseful looking Dobby next to her and a dumbfounded Ron behind her.

Harry nervously asked," What do you want me to explain Mia?"

Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot. "How about you explain why you have infant twins in your new house and how you have this house?"

"Oh okay, well this house is Potter Manor. It is my ancestral home. I would have grown up here if my parents hadn't died. And these twins are my children. Meet James Orion and Calantha Adara Potter. James is your godchild if you want to be godparents. Tracey and Blaise will be Calantha's if they say yes when I ask them."

Ron spoke up for the first time since arriving," Ummm... mate? I didn't even know you were dating someone, let alone having children with them. Where is the mother?"

Harry blinked back tears before saying," Well, I dated Adara all of last summer and fell in love with her. I was going to tell her about magic this summer, but I went to the hospital as soon as I got to Privet Drive because Adara was giving birth. I didn't know about the babies until then. She died." His voice cracked on the last word. Hermione rushed forward and smothered him in a hug. He hugged her back and let loose a torrent of tears that hadn't been let loose in years. He cried for his lost love, but more importantly, he cried for his children who would never be able to know their mother.

* * *

After a while, Harry's tears stopped. Hermione continued to hug him until he eased himself out of her arms. He looked at Hermione who looked as though she wanted to hug him again and Ron who was somehow looking sympathetic and awkward at the same time. Harry cleared his throat and wiped his face before asking," Anymore questions?"

"None that I know of now, but what are you going to do about James and Calantha. I know that you would never give them up, but what are you going to do this school year and while we are looking for the horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was hoping that you two would help me with that. We could take turns watching them or Dobby could help. I haven't decided if I want everyone to know about them yet. The information will eventually come out, but I am hoping that I can keep them hidden for a while. What do you guys think?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look before Hermione said," It's the best I can come up with for now, but you should probably tell McGonagall about them when our Hogwarts letter come in. I would also inform our Slytherin friends soon. They probably won't take too kindly to being kept in the dark for a long time."

Harry thought about it a second before nodding. He then smiled and said," Now would you two like to get better acquainted with the newest Potters?"

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out what I wanted to say exactly, but I am happy with the end results. **

**Do you think I should keep the twins a secret or let the Wizarding World know about them? I am on the fence about this. No matter what happens, his close friends will know about them. Please tell me your opinions.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or followed my stories. I value your opinions so please continue to give them. **


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

After playing with the twins for a while, Harry gave Ron and Hermione a tour of Potter Manor. As he showed them the training room, Harry asked," How long will you two be able to stay? I would be happy if you could stay for the rest of the summer here."

Hermione said," Well, my parents decided that they wanted to go on a couple's retreat to Hawaii so I had nothing to do this summer until you asked me to come here. I would be happy to stay here with you Harry."

They both looked to Ron to see what his answer would be. "Well mate, I don't think that I'll be able to stay here, but I should be able to visit almost everyday. You know how my mum is," Ron said sheepishly. Harry just chuckled and said that it was okay with him.

After confirming that both of his friends would be able to visit the Manor regularly, Harry started to talk about the training that he wanted them to undergo during the summer. Harry realized that they wouldn't be able to catch up to him in the summer, but he wanted them prepared to fight at any time. They were working out the schedule of how they wanted to do things and when 3 owls began knocking on the window. Harry went to open it, and they flew in and deposited an envelope to each of the Hogwarts students. Harry opened his and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We at Hogwarts are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Head Boy this year. You will be given your own room and a dorm which will be shared with the Head Girl who happens to be Ms. Granger. _

_ If you have any questions, please feel free to owl your questions. _

_ A list of books required for next year is enclosed._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was shocked. He knew that he had improved this past year, but he didn't know that he had improved enough to be Head Boy. He opened the rest of the envelope and found his Head Boy badge along with his books for this year.

"Hermione, I think I have found out how to keep the twins a secret until necessary."

Hermione looked up from her letter. "Oh and how are you planning to do that? Congratulations on getting Head Boy by the way."

"Congrats to you too. Since we share a dorm as the Heads, we will be able to hide them there. We can keep those that don't know out of our dorms. Seems simple enough."

"Okay Harry, I guess that could work, but I don't think that it would be a good idea to keep the twins hidden for long. I understand wanting to protect them, but they need to be able to interact with different people."

* * *

The rest of the month and July was spent training and taking care of James and Calantha. They all mastered their animagus transformations, so it wasn't uncommon for a mountain lion, a Clydesdale horse, or a Spectacled owl to be seen in the forests surronding Potter Manor. Harry decided to invite his closest friends to the Manor for his birthday and would tell them about the twins then.

The day of Harry's birthday soon arrived and he welcomed Neville, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Tracey, Theo, and Daphne into his home for the first time. They ate lunch and just sat talking about their summers and goofing around for a little while before Daphne spoke up. "Harry you mentioned that you wanted to tell us something. What is it that has you so secretive?"

Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione, but before he could say anything he heard a cry ring out. "Follow me, please." Everyone hesitantly rose from their seats and followed Harry up the stairs. Harry waited for everyone to arrive before he spoke again. "What I am about to show you is not to be told to anyone that isn't in this room. Do you promise to not tell anyone?" Once he received everyone's confirmation, Harry pushed the door open. He walked in and heard gasps from everyone as they saw just what was occupying the room.

Daphne again was the first to speak. "Harry, why do you have 2 babies here that look kind of like you?" She could guess who the 2 babies were, but didn't want to think of that option.

Harry looked at each of his friends before saying," This is James Sirius ans Calantha Adara Potter, my children."

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces, except Daphne, who looked as if her thoughts were confirmed. She also had a look of sadness appear on her face before she quickly hid it and replaced it with curiosity. Ginny was the one to speak this time. "Ummm... When is their birthday and where is their mother?"

"Their birthday is June 1st and Adara sadly passed away during their birth."

Blaise asked." Harry why don't you want anyone to know of the twins. I'm sure with you being the Boy-Who-Lived you could get a whole guard for them."

"Well I've decided to keep them a secret until at least Christmas. If noone knows about them, then noone can attack them. I realize, though, that they need to interact with people, so I won't keep them a secret forever."

As the group of friends were talking about the friends, an official looking owl flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. The owl stuck out his leg for Harry to grab. Harry saw that it had the Gringotts seal on it. He opened the envelope and read:

_Lord Potter,_

_ We at Gringotts congratulate you on reaching your majority. A few matters have come up, such as the wills of Lord Black and Mr. Dumbledore. Please come to Gringotts tomorrow at 1 PM to discuss the details of these documents. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Runeloch _

_ Potter Account Manager_

* * *

The friends continued to talk a while before everyone but Ron and Hermione had to leave. Harry told them that he needed to go to Gringotts tomorrow and they agreed to watch Calantha and James. He thanked them before heading to bed. He had a feeling that some shocking revelations would be revealed at tomorrow's meeting.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to say, but I am happy with the end results.**

**I bet you can guess who is which animagus. It really isn't that hard. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories. Please continue to do so. I value all of the opionions that I am given.**


	6. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

Harry walked into Gringotts the next day 10 minutes before the meeting was supposed to take place. He approached one of the tellers."Excuse me, but I am supposed to have a meeting with the Potter account manager. Could you please direct me to him?" The goblin stared at Harry a second longer, but before he could point Harry into the direction of the meeting or make a remark, Runeloch appeared next to Harry.

"Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again. If you would follow me, we can start our meeting." Harry was then led to the office he had been in the month before. Both the goblin and the young lord settled in their seats. "I asked you to come here for this meeting to discuss the wills of your godfather Lord Black and Mr. Dumbledore. Both of these men named you as their heir. Would you like me to read you the wills or tell you what these wills say without the legal speech?"

"The second option, please. I am not very good at all of the legal jargon."

Runeloch nodded. "I understand." He picked up the will and began to read it. "Lord Black's will states first that the Weasley family is to receive 8,000 galleons for your care while he was incarcerated. Second, it stated that Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks are to be reinstated into the Black family. The Tonks family are then to receive Andromeda's dowry that is rightfully hers as a Black and another 8,000 galleons. Third, Remus Lupin is to recieve 10,000 galleons and a Black property of his choice. The only stipulation of that is that Remus, or Moony as it is stated in the will, is to by himself a new wardrobe 'because his are not fit to be rags' and 'find a nice witch to further the next generation of Marauders'. A letter has been left for Mr. Lupin to read. Fourth, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are each given 4,000 galleons and accolades for being good friends to you. Fifth, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black are given 8,000 galleons each given that they renounce Lord Voldemort and speak to the current Lord Black. Lady Malfoy and Lady LeStrange are also given the choice of to get out of their marriage contracts if they so wish upon meeting the above stipulations. Finally, you are to receive everything that hasn't been given away and become the next Lord Black. The former Lord Black has left a letter for you to read." Runeloch picked up a letter to Harry and motioned for Harry to open and read it.

_Dear Prongslet,_

_ If you are reading this then I have finally died. I wish that I could have lived to an old age and been able to see the next generation of Marauders that I'm sure will come, but if you are reading this then I have died much too early for both of our tastes. If I die during the war, I hope to have at least taken a handful of Death Eaters with me, but my death is not what this letter is about._

_ As the next Lord Black, you will need to have at least 2 sons: one for the Potter line and one for the Black line. I'm sure that this is a shock for you, but it is what one the outdated Wizengamot laws state._

_ Also, the Blacks are an old family and were fond of marriage contracts. I am not sure if there is one for you, but you will be forced to accept it if there is a daughter for the family in a reasonable age from you, whether it be younger or older. I hope that there isn't one, but I have a feeling that my dear-old-mum would have set up a contract for either me or my brother. If there is a contract, don't judge the girl too harshly before you get to know her. She would most likely be a Slytherin. Try to not let prejudices cloud your vision. _

_ I hope that you never have to read this letter, and I will be able to explain all of these things to you in person. Please live your life to the fullest pup and know that those who love you never actually leave you. _

_ Your dogfather,_

_ Sirius _

After reading the letter, Harry was in tears. He wiped them away and asked Runeloch," Why wasn't this read when Sirius died?"

"Lord Black asked that his will not be read until you reached your majority. I have the Black ring here for you." Harry was handed the Black ring. Unlike the Potter ring, which a simple gold band with a large ruby surrounded by small diamonds and a bold P inscribed on the ruby, the Black ring was silver with ornate vines carved into it and had a large onyx gem with a cursive B inscribed on the stone. Harry slid it on and instantly felt the knowledge of the Black wards link to him. He hadn't felt that with the Potter ring. He voiced his thoughts and Runelock replied," You were already the head of the Potter family, whether you knew it or not. The wards wouldn't have changed when you became head like they did with the Black's did. Do you have any questions before we move onto the Dumbledore will?"

"Yes I do. Sirius mentioned the possibility of a contract. Could you check if there is one that could apply to me?"

"I will have someone check. While they are looking I will move on to the will of Mr. Dumbledore. First, it states that Aberforth Dumbledore would receive 3,000 galleons and a letter that is addressed to him. Second, each of the Hogwarts professors are to receive 1,500 galleons and are to 'continue shaping the minds of the next generation'. Third, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are to each receive 1,000 galleons. Ms. Granger is also given Mr. Dumbledore's private library, while Mr. Weasley is given Mr. Dumbledore's chess set and the Sword of Gryffindor. Finally, you are to receive everything else that Mr. Dumbledore owned. It is also stated that you should 'always remember that Hogwarts is the first home for many people' and that 'people like to protect things at their homes'. Mr. Dumbledore also hopes that everything works out between you and a certain lady friend of yours. That is all that the will states. All of the inheritances listed in the wills be given to the parties later today and missives will be sent to each of them also. Any questions?"

Just as Harry was about to say something, a goblin came into the office with an official looking document in his hands. He handed it to Runeloch before bowing and leaving. Runeloch examined the document a second before saying," It looks as if there is a contract that applies to you, Lord Potter-Black. Would you like me to read it like I did the wills or would you rather read it?" Harry motioned for his account manager to read it. Runeloch broke the seal and pulled the contract from the envelope. "It states that it is a marriage contract between the Houses of Black and Greengrass. The contract applies to Ms. Daphne Greengrass. She is in your year at Hogwarts and is Slytherin house. Gringotts will send a letter to Lord Greengrass alerting their family that the contract has become active. Negotiations may take place once Lord Greengrass becomes aware of the contract. I advise you to let Lord Greengrass contact you first. Is there anything else that Gringotts can do for you today?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I know of. Could I make an appointment for me to come back and discuss my holdings with you. I need to get back home.

The goblin nodded in agreement and an appointment was made for Harry to come back on August 20th to look over his holdings. Harry told Runeloch goodbye and portkeyed back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Once Harry arrived back at Potter Manor, he headed straight to his study. He started to write a letter to Daphne.

_Dear Daphne,_

_ I have just come from Gringotts and have learned some shocking things. I am not supposed to say what it is, but if you learn something shocking in the next few days, don't freak out right away. I wish that I could assure you that everything is fine, but I don't know your personal opinion on what is going on. I will probably talk to you in a few days._

_ Yours,_

_ Harry_

Harry then called for Hedwig. She flew into his study and stuck her leg out for Harry to tie the letter on. Harry told her that it was for Daphne and she quickly flew off. He then cast _Tempus_ and saw that it was 6 PM. He walked up the stairs to nursery so that he could check on the twins and saw a cute sight. Hermione and Ron were each in a different rocking chair with one of the twins on each of their laps. All 4 of them were asleep. Harry summoned a camera and took a picture. The flash woke Ron and Hermione. They both looked up to the laughing eyes of their raven-haired friend. They just smiled but inwardly both were relieved to see their friend smiling again. He had hardly been smiling since Adara had died.

"Why don't you two get up and lets eat dinner; I have something I need to tell you." They both got up and put the twins in their cribs. As they ate dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione about the marriage contract and how he and Daphne would be getting married. Both were shocked. They discussed what it would mean for him and his family a little while longer, but soon Ron had to head home. Hermione and Harry took that as a sign to also go to bed. After changing the twins diapers and feeding them, Harry got in his bed and went to sleep with dreams of a wedding in his mind.

**I would like your opinions on whether to have Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix be forgiven. I am siting on the fence on this issue. Not all 3 of them have to repent, but I think that at least 1 of them should. Tell me your opinions.**

**Did anyone expect a marriage contract? I'm curious as to how many guessed what would happen in this chapter.**

**Next chapter should be the meeting between the Greengrasses and Harry. How do you think Harry should introduce the twins to the Greengrasses?**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, or favorited my stories. All of your opinions matter to me so please continue to tell me them. **


End file.
